tpewatermarkfandomcom-20200215-history
Technosevant
=Technosevant= The fastest path into this advanced class is from the Smart hero basic class, though other paths are possible. __notoc__ The Technosavant Table |} Class Features Technocant A Technosavant learns to read, write, and speak a trendy jargon-riddled dialect called Technocant. In other words, the Technosavant gains Read/Write Technocant and Speak Technocant as free skills. Characters without the Read/Write Technocant skill can translate written Technocant with a successful Decipher Script check (DC 20). Characters without the Speak Technocant skill can translate spoken Technocant with a successful Intelligence check (DC 20), although any character with the linguist talent can add her Smart hero levels to the check. The Read/Write Technocant and Speak Technocant skills each cost 1 skill rank. Technophile At 2nd level, the Technosavant adds one-half her Technosavant class level to any Knowledge (technology) check made to identify an unfamiliar piece of technology or alien artifact. Technosavant The Technosavant may continue adding her Technosavant class level to any one skill she applied the Savant ability from the Smart Hero class. This may be taken multiple times. Each time, she must choose a different skill that she has already applied the Savant Ability to. Exotic Weapon Adept Starting at 5th level, the Technosavant becomes more adept at handling exotic weapons without any formal training. She suffers only a –2 penalty (instead of the usual –4 penalty) when wielding an exotic melee weapon or exotic ranged weapon with which she is not proficient. Virtual Houdini Cover Tracks: A Technosavant who successfully covers her tracks while hacking into a computer system imposes a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –5 penalty) on any attempt made to identify her. Robomancer The Technosavant becomes a master of robotics. With the help of some mechanical “magic,” she takes half the normal time to build or repair a robot’s frame or a robotic component. Down With Robots A Technosavant can use her knowledge of robotics to more easily defeat and disable robots. The Technosavant deals +1d6 points of damage against robots by targeting slight weaknesses in their design or armor. In addition, the Technosavant gains a +4 bonus on grapple checks against robots, enabling her to deactivate them more easily using the Disable Device skill. Down With Robots Improved The bonus to damage against robots increases to +2d6, and the bonus on grapple checks against robots improves to +8. Build Prototype A Technosavant can build robots, robotic components and attachments of a Progress Level one step higher. However, the Craft check DCs for such items are increased by +10. Cybermancer The Technosavant becomes a master of cybernetics. With the help of some mechanical “magic,” she takes half the normal time to build or repair a cybernetic attachment. Super Cybersurgeon the Technosavant gains a +4 competence bonus on Treat Injury checks made to perform cybernetic surgery; see the Cybernetic Surgery feat description for more information. Build Prototype A Technosavant can build robots, cybernetic attachments of a Progress Level one step higher. However, the Craft check DCs for such items are increased by +10. Salvage A Technosavant gains the Salvage feat Skilled Salvager A Technosavant of 4th level or higher has a special knack for scavenging useful components from destroyed vehicles, mecha, starships, robots, and cybernetic attachments. When using the Salvage feat, the Technosavant gains a competence bonus on her Search checks equal to one-half her Technosavant class level. Expeditious Salvager A Technosavant of 8th level or higher can use the Salvage feat to salvage a wrecked vehicle, mecha, starship, robot, or cybernetic attachment in half the usual time (see the Salvage feat description for details). Awesome Find! Once per week, the Technosavant can spend an action point to find a robotic, cybernetic, mecha, vehicle, or other tech almost fully intact (depending on what she was looking through). The item will still need an hour of repair (DC20). Bonus Feats At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Technosavant gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Technosavant must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. Alien Weapon Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light), Armor Proficiency (medium), Armor Proficiency (powered), Builder, Craft Cybernetics, Cybernetic Surgery, Cybertaker, Exotic Firearms Proficiency, Exotic Melee Weapon Proficiency, Gearhead, Mastercrafter, Vehicle Expert. Category:Classes